


Ky’s death (not really)

by kyliekyliekylie



Category: yeet - Fandom
Genre: Attacked, Creepy, Depressing, Island - Freeform, Poison, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliekyliekylie/pseuds/kyliekyliekylie
Summary: what’d ya think??? feedback in the comments please??





	Ky’s death (not really)

Ky’s death (not really)

the lake sparkled. the songbirds trilled their sweet melodies. her boots padded soundlessly across the open landscape.   
sure, she wasn’t familiar in the slightest with her surroundings. sure, she wasn’t supposed to be here. especially alone. but, gosh was it gorgeous.   
she stopped her prowl to bask in the glow of the setting sun. it gave everything a golden tint with and eerie glow off the shadows. why weren't they allowed here more often?  
the girl heard rustling to her left, just beyond the treeline. crouching low, and shuffling forward she unsheathed her pocket knife, flipping up a deadly looking 5 inch long spear.   
assuming it was a quail, turkey or better yet, a hybrid of the two. rarely seen around their area of the island, they proved to be very sufficient in feeding the group for days, due to their large size.   
she bounced the knife in her fingers, some strange tinge of worry making her hairs stand up on the back of her neck. this confused her, she was most certainly not anxious about her knife throwing ability.   
the golden hour light no longer gave off a peaceful shine but a ghostly pale gleam. the sun has set at an alarming rate, another clear indication she shouldn’t be here anymore, hybrid or not.   
keeping the knife open in her hands she cautiously glanced about. drifting slowly, she tapped her ringed fingers over the cool metal of the blade, a soothing practice.   
it finally dawned on her the exact reason she shouldn't be out when she felt a sharp white pain on the back of her head and momentarily, stunned her knife being ripped out of her arms. she cried out, flailing wildly, only hitting open air.   
“just one silly mistake,” a throaty voice breathed into her ear, “and your whole life could be utterly ruined. i know you're smart enough to know that, ky.”   
she felt another penetrating blow in the exact spot as before and she was out. 

_“we fall through a time stream…”_  
ky awoke with a start, reaching for her pocket knife only to find her belt, the one she was so surely hidden to the world, was missing without a trace.   
“then awaken from a dream…”  
it was dark, too. not pitch black, but there was dangling a single light bulb ominously hanging from an unknown ceiling. where was the it? the rope just kept going up disappearing into blackness.   
_“but a brief blink of an eye…”_  
the events from...earlier-when was earlier?- rushed back to her. reaching a tentative finger up she gently poked the area she faintly remembered something blunt bashing her. her finger came back with blood. ky’s breath hitched, rather loudly at the sight.   
_“and then returns the night.”_  
and where was that music coming from? it echoed down the corridor, sending chills down ky’s spine. her eyes rolled back and for the second time- was it today?- she passed out. 

ky shook her head back and forth, clearing her vision. she was laying on her stomach, on wooden floorboards. there was no music this time, and she realized by the cool feel of metal in her hand, that her knife was back. there were marks on her arm, as if someone had been trying to stab her, but continually missed their target.  
she briskly scrambled to her feet, flipping the blade out of it’s spathe, and backed up slowly until she was pressed tightly against a wall. she felt her way along the rotting, damp timber until she reached something that could give her the smallest clue of how to escape.   
“what are you doing, ky?” asked a soft voice from across the room.  
ky whirled around, keeping her knife in front of her, and strained her eyes to see in the dark room.   
“charlie.”   
she could make out his gleaming brown eyes through the dingy light.  
“you won’t be able to reach me.” she growled, starting to slink across the wall around him. she couldn’t afford him to get to her, and if she wanted to get out, she’d have to take care of him first.   
“Haha.”   
ky smiled, despite the current situation. she was kidnapped by the island’s second biggest problem, yes. but this was too easy.  
although, by the time she could hear the floorboards beside her creaking, she had already been slammed against the wall. her knife was flung away from her, clattering to the ground on the opposite side of the room.  
ky saw a gloved fist coming at her face. gaping, she ducked, dropping down to the floor, and twisting her body she kicked where she guessed his legs to be. awarded with a slight cry and a thump, she pushed herself off the wall, sliding on her side to where she heard her knife fall.   
“hell, where is it...” she whispered, feeling around, heart in her throat.  
she crawled farther into the darkness, patting the floor with desperation. her ears picked up a faint grunt of frustration.   
her fingertips brushed the edge of something sharp, but as she made another lunge for it, charlie clasped her ankle and dragged her back to him. she yelped in anguish, as something sharp from the floorboards went through her pants and ripped into her thigh.   
she held out her arm, fingers curling into a fist, and crashed it into charlie’s head.  
he dropped her, hands fleeting up to his injury. ky winced, pressing on her gash. pushing through the pain, she leaped forward, tackling charlie to the floor, battering his head with her fists.   
then he reached up, grasping both her wrists, and slammed his forehead into hers. ky’s vision went dizzy as her limbs immediately weakened. charlie rose up, pulling her along.   
he smirked at her, staring into her shadowed russet eyes. they were gleaming with hatred- to him, at least. he snickered as he whipped her around, pressing her against his stomach and plunging a syringe into her skin, injecting in a mysterious fluid. she gasped, and he yanked it back out, shoving her back onto the ground.   
ky trembled, but was determined not to give up. but when she turned her head,   
he wasn’t there.  
she shivered, then rose to her feet slowly. she felt along the dark wall to the door,   
and reluctantly stepped out into the twilight.

this is ayva pov lol  
“can we just eat already?”   
ayva rolled her eyes, “we never eat without ky. just be patient.”   
silas pouted.   
“you, silas,” berkshire stabbed a chunk of meat off silas’ plate and plopped it on his own, “is just a walking stomach.”   
“hey! you are just as me maybe even WORSE. give me my food back!”  
“it’s actually _are_ not _is_ , berkshire. how could you be such a tard and mess that up, that's simple grammar.”   
berkshire and silas’ bickering escalated to both of them trying to beat the crap out of each other. the new kids to the island looked on with wide eyes, almost terrified. ayva rolled her eyes again, “come on guys. calm DOWN.” the boys stopped their bRAwL to listen to the young medic. they would be foolish not to.   
“i dont think ky is okay. she never takes this long. when did she even leave anyways?”  
she hummed. “well?” everyone looked uncomfortable.   
callum raised a weak hand. “i think a little over two hours ago.” he winced.   
ayva threw up her hands. “you guys are horrib-“ a crashing in the trees across the clearing interrupted her mid sentence. they all whipped around just in time to see ky, an alarming expression pulling at her features, collapse into the dirt.

lol now we @ kys pov  
ky awoke drenched in a cold sweat.   
she gasped and sat up, studying her familiar surroundings. it was ayva’s medical den.  
she swallowed, her mouth dry and sticky. noticing her hands were balled into fists, she unclenched them and found them clammy and sweaty.   
“hello?” her voice barely croaked above a whisper. she tried again after clearing her throat. “guys?” it still came out warbled and broken but that was the least worry on her mind. _where is everyone? why am i alone here? ayva never leaves us alone when we’re sick or injured_.   
the blonde sighed and overcome with dizziness, she layed back down, unconscious in seconds.   
ky woke up again, this time curled in a fetal position, looking very vulnerable.   
wobbling, she trudged over to the wooden ladder up towards the entrance.   
peeking outside through the vines and ivy, she assumed it to be midnight or early morning due to the almost pitch blackness. she retreated back into the cave hoping nothing more than to go back to sleep. she felt utterly horrible. but wait- it was never _that_ dark out at night, especially during the summer months.   
frowning, she swayed back out, her legs failing her, her body feeling intoxicated. something was wrong and she felt it. _strongly._  
ky slammed her hands onto the side of the cave hoping to ease the dizziness and nausea. she closed her eyes preparing for outside’s darkness.   
nothing she could have done would’ve prepared her for what was waiting for her.   
she stood still, all traces of dizziness completely gone. the moon was the only light source, and it was unnaturally large. none of her alluring constellations. they were stolen away from her and she had no idea how or even when. she stared at the empty black sky with gaping eyes. this alone bringing her to the brink of tears.   
looking down the hill ky couldn’t see much. but she willed her legs to move down the slope. _hopefully i’ll get answers for all this. i just need to find the others._  
at the bottom of the hill ky was hit with a realization so obvious she was immensely surprised she hadn't noticed it earlier. it was still, and silent. no winds. no leaves crunching or bushes rustling. no animal noises. no cicadas. nothing, except her own grunting and grass squashing. everything was so surreal, so freakish and dreamlike.   
going against her own will just to drop down and sleep for eternity she forced herself to keep walking, to get to her friends.   
_to ayva and callum. to berkshire and silas. to amber and ivy and december. cove? eh whatever. it’d be a joy to see anyone right about now._  
half walking-half tumbling she made her way toward the shack. is that a light on? hope filled her and urged her to keep going, keep moving.   
it was ayva and ky’s lamp that caught her eye.   
the dizzy blonde hurried to the balcony stairs of their room climbing two at time, causing her head to pound.   
_bizarre_ was the only word ky could think of when she opened her door.   
inside her room wasn't any _person_. emphasis on person. there were two shadowy figures moving about and then, after they seemed to finish with their routine they zapped back to their original positions. one opening the door and the other tumbling out of bed.   
ky stood for what seemed like hours watching the exchange, her hand still on the door knob. one figure sat in their bed studying something and dozing off for a few minutes. it would then shoot up, jump out of bed and trip. mid fall the other figure- who had just walked into the room- would catch the slightly shorter shadow. with a laugh they'd fall back on the bed, possibly chatting. then in a blink of an eye, it would restart.   
it was probably the 100th time ky had watched when she finally realized _who_ the shadows were.   
it was ky. and ayva. just seven days earlier. ky’s eyes clouded and for the millionth time-probably-today. where was her _real_ best friend? she passed out.   
ky gasped, her hand tightening on the door handle. why was she still holding the door? while still standing? glancing back up she noted the routine was still going. and it was still dark as night-literally.  
 _what the hell is going on?_  
a new found confidence blazed in her, “hey? hello? me from 7 nights ago? what the hell?” she marched toward her shadowy clone, “where am i? what are you even _doing?_ ” ky reached out to grab ‘her’ shoulder but on contact, her arm went straight through it, “whaa..?”   
the _things_ didn't move one bit. they didn't acknowledge her.   
_its like IM the weird-ass shadow tard to THEM? i'm gonna lose it. im probably gonna black out again right? HELL NO._  
anger surged through her. why did she deserve this? WHERE did this even come from? WHY was this happening.   
ky dropped to her knees, her hand firmly pressed to her mouth, daring the sob to escape. it did. she broke down right there with her shadow self laughing with ayva. in some twisted way it seemed to be laughing at ky laying on the floor so pathetically.   
_where are you guys? please help me._  
after ky finished her sOb sEsh and realized it wont get her anywhere, she shakily stood up.   
_i wonder if there's more shadows?_ inhaling, she made her way through the all-too familiar home. wait- _what if i fell down a black hole and now i'm HERE? _one part of her brain said_ , oh my god that sounded absolutely insane. slightly reasonable.   
shut it nerd,_ replied the other.   
she rolled her eyes AT HERSELF. but then realized how schizophrenic she was becoming.   
“oh my god. im literally gonna holler!”   
ky sprinted down her hallway towards silas’ and berkshire’s room, trying to escape her own thoughts.   
she wasnt even surprised when she saw her brother and best friend shadow people. they were sitting on their beds, silas eating (of course), and berkshire talking and laughing.   
sighing she slammed their door and made her way back out into the blackness of the sky devoid of her stars.   
this was hopeless. she had no idea whatsoever on where she was. and the chances of finding out seemed higher than winning the lottery. she just kept walking.  
to her surprise, as she walked passed their eating area she caught a glimpse of their dinner. herself, ayva, berkshire, and silas eating as noisy and obnoxiously as normal, but the others gaping at them, their shadow mouths hung open in question.   
ky felt a longing for that exact situation right now. oh how she missed everyone. how long had it even been?   
ky needed to get away from them now for fear she would break down again. she couldn’t do that now. she needed to be strong. find out just what was happening. why it was just her here.   
finally making it to the clearing, her favorite spot in sight, where she always plays her viola. she could almost hear the melodious sounds from her instrument. it gave her strength and resolve. but right when she was building that up it was broken down once again.   
she watched as her shadow self’s arm intensely moving back and forth, a grin playing at her lips, her viola between her chin and shoulder.   
she watched as callum sat near, focused on her and on her only.   
it was too much for ky.   
she shook her head vigorously, eyes squeezed shut so tight she thought she might injure them.   
the blonde half expected the world to be back to normal when she opened them again, but no. she was still standing there, watching her triumphant shadow self playing a melody for an eager callum. he gazed at her with a lovesick expression. she knelt down to his level.  
it was dreamlike to see their interaction from a different perspective.   
ky absentmindedly reached out to caress his face, but pulled her hand back to herself quickly.  
this right here, already happened. it wasn’t real anymore.  
ky pulled herself up off the ground, a scowl on her face. she desperately needed an answer. was she the only person on the island experiencing this?  
she decided to head into the village, trying not to get her hopes up.  
the girl cast one more wistful look at callum, before spinning on her heel and dashing off through the densely packed forest.  
a quick detour to the weapon shack wouldn’t hurt.   
_‘wouldn’t hurt me, at least.’  
_ ky weaved her way nimbly between the trees, guided solely by moonlight, and skidded to a stop as she approached the shack.   
she raised her eyebrows nonchalantly as she noticed a figure moving on the edge of the opposite side of the shack.   
ky backed away, back into the trees.  
 _i can’t handle anymore of this.  
_ she cursed under her breath as she made a wide circle, peering around the wall.   
her heart stopped.  
it was unmistakably the shadows of her best friend accompanied by her brother.  
ky didn’t have time for denial- it was them, for sure.   
_what was happening? why was he so close to her like that? why was he gazing at her lips? more importantly, why was she gazing back?  
_ they seemed to be having a conversation, distant from themselves. ky’s eyes followed intently, blurry, as ayva put a hand on on berkshire’s chest, and looked away from him, at the ground.  
ky tilted her head. she was too perplexed to fully register what was happening. the medic seemed as if she was in some sort of unwanted refusal.   
was that laughing behind her that ky heard?   
ky whirled around, straining to see what was in the forest.  
a shadow with a malicious smirk stared her straight in the eye, before it dissolved into nothing.  
ky clenched her fist in frustration, glaring into the darkness. then she turned back to ayva and berkshire,  
and her heart dropped.  
 _he’s kissing her?  
_ ky gasped, stepping all the way out from hiding behind the wall, eyes wide with shock.  
 _her own BROTHER was kissing her BEST FRIEND. she was letting him press her against the shack side.  
_ ayva’s eyes were probably as wide as ky’s. but she kissed him back anyway as they fluttered closed.   
ky was chilled, turned to stone. she could NOT process this. her eyes watered.  
no stab wound, broken bone or shot could feel worse than watching the two people she thought would never hurt her tear her to bits in a second without even touching her.  
the blonde watched with distrustful eyes as berkshire pulled away from the medic, and without another word, he smiled softly looking down at her and his flitted into the darkness behind them.   
ky was frozen, unable to wipe the sudden tears off her own cheeks.   
she watched as ayva’s shadow slowly slid down the wall, burying her face into her knees.   
ky stared. she didn’t know what to feel.  
 _he just kissed her.  
_ did this really happen?   
ky realized she had been staring at the looming, bright moon. she yanked her newfound glare back to the medic.   
her shoulders shook with sobs, as she shakily lifted her head, and covered her mouth with her hand.  
despite the overwhelming feeling of betrayal,without thinking, ky bolted down next to the small figure of her best friend, getting as close as she could to her.  
more tears clouded her vision as she could almost hear her oh-so-familiar fretting.  
moonlight outlined the shadow.  
the blonde choked up, leaning over, feeling the soft grass beneath her palm, steadying her.  
as for her other hand, she reached out, trembling, for the shadow’s hand.  
 _“to the end...”  
_ ky gritted her teeth as her hand slipped right through ayva’s shadow. she pulled it back to her chest in misery.  
 _“forever, right?”_  
a blur of black swarmed her vision, and went she looked up, her brother was back.   
of course. the situation was replaying itself.

ky sprinted back to ‘her’ home. she ran, tears flowing down her face. she idly wiped the back of her hand across her face. slammed the door shut. sunk down to the floor. her arms wrapped around her knees, she watched the dance she’d come all too familiar with, her shadow people. she sobbed not even trying to wipe the tears away. her hands now holding her face, she weeped for hours, days, weeks. was time even a thing here?   
her wails now down to a whimper she realized she was completely, utterly alone. alone with her thoughts. she found she didn't much like being alone with those thoughts. not when they filtered through her mind like a plague, impossible to remove no matter how hard she tried.   
ky’s mind seemed to crumble and deteriorate into insanity and delusion. she must have been there day after day never moving never doing anything, just withering. the shadow figures changed furiously, going back to other days’ sequences back farther and farther.  
a high pitched whining, quiet at first but crescendoing into full blown static ricocheted around in her skull. the static seemed to have an effect on the shadows just as much as it did ky. they glitched and zapped around, all at the wrong times, the wrong sequence. she covered her ears, tighter and tighter, mentally begging whatever it was to stop.   
then, if someone had flipped a switch the static ended. like the last note from a chamber orchestra it ceased out of existence, but its phantom presence still alive and ringing. the shadows disappeared.   
ky slammed her head on the door.   
“Hello Ky.”  
ever so suddenly she stood up, giving her eyes black spots. she knew that voice. but wait- voice? no one else was _actually_ here.   
standing alert and in a defensive position, she waited. if death was coming her way, so be it. anything to leave this horrid place.   
he stepped into the room- her room, a smug look written all over his face. he had won. he broke her.   
“i’m not here to hurt you again, ky. i think you’ve had enough of that, havent you?” he laughed as if it were a real joke. it sent a chill down her spine.   
“charlie,” she rasped out, “what the fuck did you do to me.”   
“oh good golly there ky! Haha, well it would've happened if _you_ hadn’t _trespassed_ into _my_ territory! this was just me giving you a little lesson, that's all.”  
“that's _all?_ ” she spat, “all this _just because_ i walked into your ‘land’? bull. shit.”   
she lunged at him grabbing for anything she can reach, fury fueling her.   
he vanished.   
he was just another shadow.   
and with that, blackness consumed her.

 

ky opened her eyes for a split second. she felt lazy, tired, angry, sad. her eyelids are heavy and closed. her thoughts are confusing, as memory slowly came back to her- was she still in that hell?   
her fingers felt fabric, like sheets. and a soft breeze. she groaned, and forced herself to sit up, blinking profusely. she froze when she realized her familiar surroundings-  
she was in one of the cabin’s extra rooms, on the small bed her brother berkshire had constructed out of boredom. directly in front of her, the sizable window was open, the slapdash curtains drifting tranquility in the airflow from outside. she wondered why she wasn’t in her own room.  
ky swung her feet over the edge of the bed, landing barefoot on the sloppily painted white wood and made her way cautiously to the window, placing a hand on the casement, gazing outside. it was the morning’s sunrise.  
there was a light pink sky, with gold rays cutting through hazy, purple and orange clouds as the sun slowly ascended above the lush, grassy hills, stars still strewn about in the distant darkness. ky took a deep breath.  
 _this better be real...  
_ as she headed for the door, she couldnt help but sigh.  
 _what are you gonna do if it isnt? tch.  
_ “schizo,” ky muttered bitterly as she reached for the unbolted doorknob.  
she hesitated, unsure.   
shoving her anxieties aside, she yanked back the door and stepped into the hallway, bracing herself for, well, something.  
but she put down her raised fists as gleeful voices reached her ears.  
she stared down the small hall suspiciously, starting to slink along the wall, and as she peered around the corner, her jaw went slack.   
everything was normal. so _normal._ in the cabin’s charming small kitchen, were her friends. alive, thankfully not shadowed.   
ky’s alert eyes took everything in. amber standing at the stove, groaned as she aimed her fingers at whatever silas was cooking, as he was seemingly egging her on, with curious features.  
callum, on the other hand, was grimacing, holding back a laugh, as he mentioned something like _“don’t burn the place down._ ” ky couldn’t tell; her ears were ringing. she felt her heart speed up. _callum.  
/ _then, on the other side of the counter, was ayva. she had her elbows resting on the surface as she sipped from a cup, watching the three across from her in amusement.  
ky drew a sharp breath and stumbled toward her.  
ayva’s silver eyes widened and shone with surprise as ky clumsily steadied herself beside her, exchanging confused expressions.  
“well, hi!” ayva said, placing down her cup. “you slept in.”   
ky nodded absently, then quickly murmured, “what happened? how long was i out?”   
ayva blinked, opening her mouth to answer. then snapped it shut, looking at callum, silas and amber.  
“follow me,” she whispered, then led ky into the hallway, turning to face her.  
 _“first off, where were you two nights ago?_ ” ayva practically shrieked.  
ky winced, and her face fell. “i...”   
she looked at the ground. “that psychotic freak-show charlie got me. and, injected me with something.” she spat.  
ayva gaped. “he got you?” she breathed.   
ky nodded, stone cold.   
the medic swallowed, and scratched her head. “b-but how?”  
ky didn’t answer straight away. this was all happening too fast. it didn’t feel real.  
is it real?  
ky suppressed a groan as she felt a sharp surge of pain in her thigh. she looked down- it was bandaged.  
she forgot she gashed it.  
“did he do that?” ayva whispered cautiously.  
ky bobbed her head left and right. technically, the floor did it, but he had threw her.  
“i guess,” she answered.  
ayva sighed and crossed her arms, then uncrossed them. “what did he inject you with? we found you barely alive at the edge of the woods, i need an explanation...” ky saw right through her ‘all business’ tone of voice, underneath it she knew she was panicking with worry.  
ky fidgeted with her fingers. “i- i don’t know. something happened, and, well,”   
she was at a lost for words. so instead, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the medic, trembling. “i thought i was dead. and you...you,” she confessed, as she felt ayva embrace her back, saying nothing.  
“there were shadows,” ky gasped.  
ayva released herself gently from ky, holding her hands, with unease and confusion glinting in her eyes.  
“no wonder,” she nodded, “you were practically in a coma. im happy you’re ok.”   
ky’s heart thudded against her chest. “i was?” she asked, but it came out sounding more like a conformation.   
ayva looked aside, dropping ky’s hands. “you kept whispering our names. i was pretty freaked out.”   
ky raised her eyebrows as everything she saw in that world crowded her thoughts.  
 _“have you been with berkshire lately?”_ she let slip.  
ayva jutted out her lower lip, creasing her eyebrows. “odd question, but no i haven’t, why?”   
ky hesitated. “just wondering,” she brushed off, looking at the ceiling awkwardly.  
she felt ayva’s eyes on her, but then shrugged. “ok.”   
ky didn’t know how to feel. she was ecstatic and overwhelmed that her friends were alive and ok, and she was definitely going to find every one of them, and make sure they knew they were loved. it sounded cheesy, but ky couldn’t care less about cheesy right now. she hadn’t realized how much she needed them until she didn’t have them right by her side.  
as she fell into her thoughts, she decided she had to be upfront.  
here goes nothing. or everything.  
“did you kiss my brother?” ky asked nonchalantly, her russet eyes locking with ayva’s ink ones. her own face flushed, heart speeding up.  
 _too calm. good job, big retard._  
ayva’s face went slack, mouth slightly open, body unmoving, color draining from her face.   
she maintained eye contact with ky as she blinked twice.  
ky felt guilt fill her heart.   
_i shouldn’t be the one feeling guilty. but...  
_ and again, without thinking, she clasped ayva’s hand in hers.   
“you can tell me... to the end, forever, right?   
she offered a slight smile.__

__

__“i swear to god silas im not doing the dishes, _YOU ARE.”_  
“come onnn, amber,” silas whined, backing away, “you _know_ i hate touching used dishes.”  
callum rolled his eyes, watching the bickering exchange between his sister and the younger boy.   
he caught himself staring into space again, drowning out amber and silas.  
 _i wonder if ky’s awake yet?_  
and as if his mind was read, he spotted a quick flash of a white-blonde heAd ducking between the kitchen in the hallway. ky?   
callum stood up, pushing the chair back and crept toward the doorpost. sure enough, he watched as ky softly tapped on berkshires door.   
after she had entered, he darted around the corner. he noted she left the door ajar, her soft voice floating out, but still unintelligible. he leaned in, catching bits and pieces of their conversation. he knew he shouldn't have been listening, but screw that.   
“everyone was a shadow, and everything was so…”  
callum peeked through the door. berkshire was holding ky in a tight bRoTheRlY hug, and ky was… crying?  
“it was charlie! it was all his fault! we have to do something about him.” she choked out, sobs scattering her words.  
 _huh?  
she doesn't deserve this, she’s one of the strongest people i've ever known! and who’s charlie? why is he hurting my ky?_  
callum felt a surge of anger and a protectiveness for ky.  
wait- _my ky??_  
a furious blush engulfed callum's face. his heart raced a mile a minute. is this how he felt about ky?   
before he had time to consider his thoughts, ky opened the door, the back of her hand wiping her face.   
“ky,“ he gasped, grabbing her hands, “are you oka-“ she seized him in a bear hug, sobbing all over again.   
“oh callum! i thought i lost you, all of you! now i’ve probably endangered you guys!”   
blushing, he clutched her back tightly. he was here for her.   
“its okay, ky. you didn't do anything wrong. we’re all here and so glad you're safe. especially me.”   
she beamed up at him.   
“thank you callum, i really care about you.” she hugged him tighter, burying her head into his chest. he grinned, leaning into her embrace.   
“hey lovebirds i need to borrow ky real quick.”   
he sighed not correcting her and pulled away first, “tell me what happened later?”   
“sure, at our usual spot.” she winked and whispered the last part. he smirked.  
“okay bye ky!”  
“wait callum, i just wanted to…” she grabbed his face in her palms, leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek, a pink blush coated over her own cheeks. she waved and bounced away with ayva._ _

**Author's Note:**

> what’d ya think??? feedback in the comments please??


End file.
